


Hand in Glove

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“By ‘fine’, I’ll assume you mean ‘courting frostbite’.  Where are your gloves?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in Glove

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #191 "numb"

“Dammit,” muttered Rodney, the third time a frozen control crystal slipped from his increasingly-numb fingers and tumbled into the snow.

“You all right, McKay?” called John, from the other side of the Ancient lab. He stuck his fold-out shovel into the wall of snow that an hour’s work hadn’t put much of a dent in, and made his way over, catching himself on half-dark consoles as he slipped on the ice.

“I’m fine,” said Rodney, crouching to try and find a clear crystal in the drifts that swirled in when the avalanche had hit.

John found the crystal first, scooping it up with one gloved hand and catching Rodney’s wrist with the other. “And by ‘fine’, I’ll assume you mean ‘courting frostbite’,” he said, tugging them both back up. “Where are your gloves?”

Rodney pulled away, snatching the control crystal and gesturing vaguely to his left. “They’re somewhere over there. I can’t work with them on, and I need to get this done. And since your so-called shovel is only slightly bigger than a teaspoon, this is probably our only way out of— Dammit!”

He had dropped the crystal again, but before he could reach for it, John hip-checked him a step backward into a darkened console, bodies flush, and Rodney shivered involuntarily at the sudden press of heat. “Hey! Sheppard—”

John didn’t answer. He pulled off his gloves and tugged them over Rodney’s stiff fingers, which ached at the drastic change in temperature.

“If you freeze to death, we’ll never get out of here,” said John, rubbing Rodney’s now-gloved hands in his own. “Let me just take a minute to get you warmed up again.”

“You j-just want an excuse t-to stop sh-shoveling,” said Rodney, shivering again— and when had he stopped shivering?

“Caught me,” John teased back. He let go of Rodney’s hands to pull him closer again. “Better?”

Rodney hadn’t known how cold his nose had gotten until it was pressed against John’s warm throat and this time, John shivered.

“Oh, that would definitely keep us warm,” said the colonel, and Rodney could hear the leer in his voice, even if he couldn’t see his face.

“I am not having sex with you in here,” Rodney grumbled.

“Then you’d better get working,” said John, “so we can go someplace you _will_ have sex with me.”

“In a few more minutes,” said Rodney, and held on tight.

THE END


End file.
